It has long been known that products capable of releasing tacky substances (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesives) can be prepared by forming a cured release coating on the surface of many different types of substrates, such as paper, plastic films, synthetic fiber fabrics, and so forth. The curable organopolysiloxane composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 63-320 is one example of an agent that will produce such a cured release coating. This particular curable organopolysiloxane composition is composed of a diorganopolysiloxane that contains both vinyl and fluoroalkyl groups, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and a platinum compound. Several drawbacks are, however, associated with this curable organopolysiloxane composition; it has a slow cure rate and its release performance can be poor. Moreover, because its silicone component can migrate into tacky substances, such as pressure-sensitive adhesives, it can impair the tack of pressure-sensitive adhesives.